Chiacchiere senza importanza prima di un ballo
by SpezzaIncantesimi
Summary: Due ragazze chiacchierano davanti ad uno specchio.


**DISCLAIMER**: Millicent e Parvati appartengono a JKR.   
**NOTE: **La storia è vecchia ed era apparsa con il mio vecchio nick _smoke_. Non ha mai funzionato veramente, era stata pensata per una storia che non ha mai voluto nascere, con due personaggi forse un po' troppo vecchi rispetto alla loro età cartacea.  
L'ho ripresa in meno e resta comunque qui, anche se, per quanto io l'abbia ritoccata, sembra sempre mancarle qualcosa.

* * *

**Chiacchiere senza importanza prima di un Ballo.**

Nel bagno al pianterreno, le due ragazze si incontrarono per caso davanti ad uno specchio.  
Parvati stava studiando con occhio critico il proprio riflesso alla ricerca di un difetto. Anche se non c'era proprio niente da criticare. Neanche volendo.

Parvati, infatti, era semplicemente bellissima.

Millicent, invece, girò divertita davanti allo specchio osservando la sua gonna fare la ruota.  
Poi sorrise all'altra ragazza

**Millicent**: Vedo che sei pronta per le tue conquiste.

**Parvati**:Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare dove tu voglia andare a parare, Bullstrode.   
  
**Millicent**: Stavo semplicemente ammirando il tuo vestito da guerra. Sono impressionata, lo ammetto, riesci a mostrare in modo così innocente, senza nessuna volgare ostentazione, il premio finale per il vincitore.

**Parvati**:Brava, mi fa piacere vederti apprezzare il mio ottimo gusto. Anche il tuo vestito, cara, non è male.

**Millicent**: A volte mi chiedo se tu davvero non ti rendi conto di niente… Il salone della scuola è pieno di bellissimi… fiori… ci sono timide violette, che nessuno coglierà, ci sono semplici margherite, che non sanno molto bene cosa vogliono, o forse non vogliono proprio niente, ci sono orgogliose rose, inavvicinabili gigli. Di tutto e per tutti i gusti.  
Ma per lui, e mai io lo capirò, per lui c'è un solo unico fiore. Un piccolo fiorellino bianco di dionea.  
Ed è un vero peccato, per lui, che proprio non riesca a vedere nient' altro .

**Parvati**: E quell'unico candido fiorellino sarei proprio io? Come sei tenera…

**Millicent**: Sai cosa è una Dionea, Parvati?

**Parvati**: No, temo di non essere stata attenta a Erbologia, ma tu mi illuminerai, vero? Anche se non mi interessa…

**Millicent**: E' una pianta carnivora

**Parvati**: Adesso esageri!

**Millicent**: Ma per piacere! Come se non sapessi mai niente, tu! Coi tuoi sorrisi, i tuoi gesti ed i tuoi comportamenti da sciocca. L'hai fatto diventare una specie di… avanzo. Un… un involucro che sta lì ad aspettare chissà che cosa.

**Parvati**: Ma si può sapere di chi stai parlando?   
  
**Millicent**: Lo sai benissimo di chi. Stiamo parlando, tutte e due, di qualcuno che ti guarderà molto attentamente mentre tu ballerai con un altro ragazzo, facendo finta che non gli importi.  
Qualcuno che non ti chiederà mai di ballare, né stasera, né mai, che non si avvicinerà a te, né ti rivolgerà la parola perché tu hai voluto così. E perché è orgoglioso. Eppure, anche se non parlerà una sola volta con te, sarà come se tutta la sera la passasse da solo insieme a te perché non vedrà nient'altro.

**Parvati**: Mi spiace, non ho la minima idea di chi tu stia parlando

**Millicent**: Oh Parvati, piantala con i tuoi giochetti, per piacere. Qui ci siamo solo tu ed io.

**Parvati**: Allora dimmelo subito, è stato… lui… che ti ha mandata? Stai parlando per lui o stai solo ficcando il naso nei fatti miei?

**Millicent**: Ti piacerebbe non è vero, se mi avesse mandato lui. Scommetto che ne saresti felice!

**Parvati**: Guarda che non me ne importa proprio niente. Tutta la faccenda è chiusa, finita. Chiaro? Io gliel'ho spiegato molto chiaramente e se ancora ci pensa o MI pensa, guarda, io non posso fari niente. E' un problema suo, non mio

**Millicent**: Ma per piacere… come se tutto fosse successo per caso.  
Guarda che lo conosco perfettamente anche io il gioco della tentazione e della resa. Lo so bene quanto possa essere eccitante osservare la preda, oramai catturata, senza via di scampo, eppure così ignara di essere solo quello, una stupida preda.  
Hai giocato con lui solo per il gusto di giocare. E l'hai lasciato con una motivazione per cui saresti da prendere a schiaffi, che non sarebbe abbastanza rispettabile per via di suo padre. E della sua Casa. Ma dico! Almeno gli avresti potuto dire la verità, no? Che non te ne era mai importato niente! Meritava di meglio.

**Parvati**: E' davvero interessante ascoltare queste tue parole, sai? All'improvviso sei diventata una moralista… eppure… mi hanno detto che anche tu sai farti desiderare, senza dare proprio niente, a proposito.

**Millicent**: Si, lo ammetto qualche volta, soffio su qualche fuocherello, e non mi interessa stare lì a scaldarmici. Ma non è mai e sottolineo mai un gran danno per nessuno.

**Parvati**:Io, invece, al fuoco di quel falò, mi ci sono scaldata. E ora, semplicemente, vorrei provarne uno nuovo. Tutto qui.

**Millicent**: Ma a furia di giocare sempre lo stesso gioco, non ne hai mai abbastanza?

**Parvati**: Non è che sei solo gelosa? Una volta, se non sbaglio, anche tu uscivi con… lui

**Millicent**: Adesso cosa c'è? Non riesci neanche a pronunciarne il nome? Ti vergogni così tanto? Guarda che è solo un ragazzo… niente di più. Ma anche niente di meno.

**Parvati**: Magari lo sto solo dimenticando. La vita prosegue, sai?

**Millicent**: E' un vero peccato. Perché, vedi, conquistare alla fine è un po' come essere usati. E' difficile percepire la differenza. Accanto a lui, sarebbe stato un bel posto per sostare, rilassarsi, soprattutto rimanere. Se non altro saresti stata certa che non ti avrebbe mai né adorata, né esibita. Né un mito irraggiungibile, né un oggetto di poco conto. Non è poco sai? Trovare un compagno che si adatti al tuo passo, quella è la cosa difficile, che credi?

**Parvati**: E questa cosa sarebbe? Un'altra delle tue… metafore? Un modo tortuoso per dire semplicemente… amata?

**Millicent**: Il fatto è che non so cosa vuoi dire tu, stavolta. Vedi, a volte alcune persone, tu, perfino lui, chiamate qualcosa "amore" e ci ricamate sopra, o ci state male, o ve ne vantate con le amiche.   
Ma chiamarlo amore e riuscire a restar seri, a volte, sai, è quasi impossibile.


End file.
